


Brothers

by AvaDiablo



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Kazunari and Masaki drabble.





	Brothers

They sat next to each other, feet in the stream running from the mountains through the dense part of the forest. They didn't speak to each other, after all, there was nothing more to be said.

Kazunari wiped some of the dirt from his face, leaving a dark trail of mud and forest grime from his hands.  
Masaki sat equally quiet, staring into the cold water without seeing anything particular, not even his own reflection. 

They fought. Fought like brothers. Fought like rivals. Clothes torn, soiled with mud, dead twigs and leaves. It would be hard if anyone saw them to tell they were the Duke's sons.  
They fought for the hand of the maiden their father had chosen. Pretty little thing, with long black unruly hair like Kazu's, and beautiful inside and out like Masaki. Possessing the elegant graceful stature of nobility that neither of the brothers had.

The outcome of their dual, however, remained undecided. Where Masaki had muscle and stamina to continue to fight his shorter brother, Kazu's smart and cunning nature made it hard to get him pinned down.

After a while, Masaki sighed. He was the eldest. The privilege of marriage was his by right.

"Why don't you marry her?" His voice was soft, as he lay on his back, hands folded behind his head, staring up at the crowns of the trees high above them, filtering out most of the bright sun of midday. Kazunari stared at him, slightly pouting. Rolling over onto his stomach, an arm draped carelessly on his brother's torso he watched him, with his feet in the air slowly, contently moving back and fro. He rested his chin on his propped up hand, pursing his lips into a somewhat bigger pout. Trademark look.  
Masaki barely hid his dreamy smile; his hand stroking up to run through his brother's hair in a gentle way.

"Don't want to. I don't need a wife." Kazu crawled closer, laying his head against his brother's chest listening to his heartbeat. "My brother is all the company I need."  
"You're such a child, Kaz," Masaki remarked, still threading his fingers through his brother's silky wild locks.  
"Why don't you claim her as yours, then? Since you're so grown up."

Kazu could hear the soft chuckle within Masaki's body before hearing it pass his lips. He was nineteen, with Kazunari almost eighteen. They should be planning a family. A future. They were, after all, the sons of a duke. The oldest sighed, pulling just slightly on some strands of his brother's hair, teasing, a soft smile playing on his lips as he continued staring up.

"If my brother has no need for a wife, why the heck should I have a need for one?"


End file.
